Our Last Stand
by Barzini
Summary: How a boy and his companion survives their days in an epidemic on an island so small, that resources would be so little in quantity.


"Fire! Fire!" I heard the militia shout desperately, waving his pistol in the air, and taking a random shot at the infected horde trying to swarm towards the block of estates. I pulled the trigger to my SAR21 Singapore-made assault rifle, and fired into the horde.

In Singapore, our houses are mostly high-rise apartments, with the minority being bungalows and terrace-houses. These high-rise apartments were vantage points for sharpshooters and great for mounting machine guns, but it was a sure-death situation if the infected managed to overcome the blockades erected on the staircases. It began, just 3 weeks ago…

Since the first infection in the United States, it saw the failure of CEDA and the military to contain the virus, resulting its spread to Canada, to South America, and from Canada, the infected and the virus marched into Russia, then through Europe, into the Middle East, towards Africa, and from the Middle East, the pandemic swept into Asia, then towards tiny little Singapore, which is linked by causeways to rapidly failing Malaysia.

At first, our prevention policy seemed to be working. Our military destroyed the causeways linking to Malaysia, destroyed the railway bridge linking the two countries. Our water source came not from lakes or glaciers, but by water purification through cutting-edge technology. All civilians were still not allowed to wield guns, which explain the huge absence of knives in supermarkets during the pandemic.

However, the virus mutated, from what seemed like bloodthirsty humans with no sense of mercy, to…

Singapore airborne surveillance over Malaysia showed monsters mutating, fat zombies that vomited what scientists perceived to be bile, on living people, which attracted the so-called normal infected, or extremely muscular zombies capable of pulling out concrete slabs and flinging it over great distances. Scientists estimate that there are more mutations that would occur if the virus is allowed to strengthen. Hence, all scientists available in Singapore were researching a vaccine, and corporation satellites converted to surveillance and military use. No one complained, of course. Their lives were at stake.

Xxx

"Barzini! We're running low on machine gun ammo! Make every shot count!" I heard my commanding officer and nodded.

Imagine, a sixteen year old boy manning a machine gun position. This was a bit too ridiculous. This building has been under attack from waves of zombies for several days already. Our Aljunied GRC defense line gave us a real sense of security until now.

Wait, I mean false sense of security.

It was practically impossible to miss with this size of a horde, as I let loose whatever bullets this machine gun had left, which was just a little more of five hundred bullets.

_Brrrrrr, brrrrrrr_

Then, when the machine gun released a series of clicks, I turned around to face the militia officer, whose face was pale white. He was definitely just a few years older than me, but he looked more scared than I was.

Well, you cannot blame him. I was case-hardened. I fled from the West side of Singapore to the East, I did not know how to drive, so everything was done on foot. Well, this was the story before I reached the Aljunied safety zone and the outbreak of the virus in Singapore.

Xxx

Well, I was at home during what was dubbed by the media as, "Great Infected Reef"

Sounds slightly familiar? Well, here's how the story goes.

Oceania and Britian were the few nations to have managed to prevent a full-scale outbreak of the infection, primarily because they are surrounded by sea, or they have successfully managed to destroy all links to the vast land near it.

Well, somehow, in Down Under, something occurred, and for a month, Singapore lost all communications with the kangaroo country.

Then, a bunch of Australian refugee ships turn up near our coasts, and is intercepted by our navy. They were not given permission to head to the port in the country, but they were not boarded. Several more conversations via the phone with local authorities, more transmissions by radios…

They lost their temper a few days later and grounded their boats on one of our beaches. They expected the Singaporean government to have no choice but to take them in.

Alas, the good die young.

The Singaporean coastal guard opened fire on the boat, and the people who were leaving. They were later joined by the 3rd Infantry regiment, which went to so-called, clean up the mess.

Everyone was dead alright, but in its own unique way.

The muscular tank, had survived every of those .22 bullets that the coastguards used to sweep the area. Naturally, our small regiment of soldiers armed with mere SAR21 assault rifles and pistols did not stand up to that tank for long. Some stayed to bait the tank while others got on their jeeps and fled back to HQ to report that Singapore had been breached.

Well, thankfully, helicopter footage from the news kindly informed me that this huge, pile of muscle was thundering rapidly towards the West, and with my parents already in the safety zone, I took my emergency backpack and left my little home, unaware that the virus on that big stack of muscles was already spreading to civilians and soldiers alike who had a close shave with it.

So, hurray. The virus started spreading like wildfire.

Xxx

"Barzini! Pick up that revolver! Head to barricade number two!"

I gave a twitch of annoyance, and grabbed the Smith & Wesson lying on the crate of ammo, which was rapidly reducing in amount.

I dashed to barricade number two, and saw a machine gun nested in the center of the platform, tables and chairs forming a rather sturdy-looking barricade at the staircase in front of it.

Around six people were there, two manning the machine gun, the rest holding small arms like myself. A brief scan at their guns, it ranged from modern Glocks to ancient WW2 Nambu pistols.

But, we all had something in common.

We were definitely from the age range of fifteen to twenty, scared, and we know full well that we will not make it out of here alive if any of the barricades cave in.

Xxx

"Please, proceed calmly towards the designated evac points." I overheard a soldier shouting, in one hand gripping his SAR21 assault rifle, as a flood of civilians rushed towards the military helicopter.

"Order! Order!" The soldier shouted, but to no avail, we Singaporeans are well-known to be afraid of death.

Shrugging, one of the soldiers on the half-track lifted up his Sig Sauer and fired a shot into the air, causing the crowd to scream.

"The next person to push or shove! The bullet goes into him or her!" The soldier who was around the rank of Major shouted, and the crowd started to proceed slowly.

I tip-toed, and I saw that the helicopter was already getting crowded. How much more time until I would be evacuated? The horde would have been coming this way!

Suddenly, a jeep pulled up beside the road, and the machine gunner got out, and ran towards the Major in the half-track.

The Major's lips trembled, and he stared at the private.

"But the defense ministry guaranteed me one hour! The Eunos line would hold for one hour!"

The private shook his head suddenly and whispered into the Major's ears, and after several more minutes of hushed discussions, the Major nodded.

"Soldiers! New orders! Fall back to the Aljunied defense line!" He gave the half-track driver a pat on the shoulder and its engine flared up.

"What about us!" Some people in the crowd shouted, and they surged towards the helicopter.

"Halt!" The soldiers shut off the door to the helicopter, and shoved the people back.

"Evacuation ends here. You have the option to turn around and stay in your home, where it will be safe. Or we fire." The Major shouted, and the soldiers loaded their weapons.

"3!"

_They won't dare to fire._

"2!"

_What's up with that machine gunner feeding the machine gun a belt?_

"Fire!"

The sound of assault rifles and machine guns roaring suddenly filled the air, and I bolted, sprinting across the road, as a Leopard tank rolled up the path, crushing defiant survivors of the machine gun sweep.

Just then, instead of hitting at civilians, sharpshooters cried out and took aim at something in a distance, which was of rather large size, wide too.

It's that freaking bulk of muscle, oh my-

The Leopard tank's Rheinmetall cannon fired, and that infected, instead of collapsing, was only thrown back, and it gripped a car and flung it, towards-

_Me?_

"What the f-!" I screamed and threw myself onto the ground, and the car rolled across the street and slammed into the military jeep, which disintegrated, killing the driver and side driver.

"Fire! Fire!" The Major shouted, as the tank slowly advanced across the open field.

The SAR21, M16 assault rifles, Steyr sniper rifles all roared as the infected bulk of muscle came within range.

The Rheinmetall cannon fired again, and this time, it was a clear hit, in the head, and the infected dropped dead, onto the ground.

I heard no cheering, but the quick screech of vehicles as the soldiers withdrew, leaving behind survivors in the crowd, myself, and the dead infected.

I walked over to the only military casualties of this brief exchange of debris and gunfire. The two soldiers from that jeep.

None of them were moving, and their necks were twisted to an awkward position.

I bent down to one of them, and with my hands trembling, I took out his pistol holster which was carrying a Sig-Sauer handgun, fully loaded, just like his friend lying some metres away. Then, I took the two hand grenades that he was carrying, plus another two from his friend.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to the unhearing corpse and hurried away, towards the East direction, where they were going to withdraw to. Aljunied.

I buckled their weapon holster and placed the two handguns in them, and with my emergency backpack slung over my shoulders. I started a journey of a lifetime.

Xxx

"Steady… Steady…" A youth captain said, his voice trembling, face covered in perspiration, and his hand shaking uncontrollably, gripping the cold steel of the Colt pistol.

Suddenly, a head appeared from the corner of the stairs, and the more panicky bunch among us opened fire.

Great… Twelve or more precious bullets on just one head.

"Calm down! Calm down all!" That dunderheaded youth captain said, despite the fact that he just reloaded his gun, which means he too, had panicked and opened fire.

I gripped the butt of my Smith & Wesson revolver tightly, and narrowed my eyes, waiting for the next foolish zombie to taste my .357 bullet.

Xxx

I had no idea where the Aljunied line of defense was located at. I knew it was somewhere in the East, and I was in the West. Simple, I'll just walk in the direction AWAY from the West Coast. Simple eh?

As I walked down the street, towards the East, things weren't that bad. I could occasionally see small groups of travellers heading in the same direction as me, armed with mostly knives, although one of them was carrying what looked like an 18th century Prussian needle gun?

I took a glance at my watch. 4pm.

Should I continue my journey? Or should I stop at the 7-Eleven convenience store and call it a day?

Looking at that flashing 7-Eleven sign tempted me, and sighing at my laziness, I drew one of my Sig-Sauer pistol, and as I walked towards a bend, with the 7-Eleven store at its immediate right, an infected was hammering at the closed shutter, and as I approached it carefully from behind, determined to do some stupid thing I learnt from James Bond, I stepped on an aluminum can.

_What was that term James Bond used to say whenever he got into this kind of trouble?_

The infected, obviously a schoolboy prior to his demise, was bloodied, staining his uniform. His jaw was blown off at one part, as if someone had did a rather bad job with a gun and did not clean his head off properly. It turned to me, making strange growling noises, as it clenched its fist, making its veins pop up.

He looked like the kind who would work out 24/7 to attract a girl… Just look at that bicep…

It lurched at me, grabbing at my throat.

I raised an eyebrow. Was it dense?

I pressed one arm to its throat, to force its head back, and the other hand clutching the pistol, I shot him in the temple, and its eyes rolled up, before collapsing.

"Oh! I got you now! You dirty zombie! I'm coming for you!" I heard someone shout from inside the 7-Eleven.

The shutters rose and a boy about my age came out, clutching an MP5 in his hand.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" I shouted, raising my hand.

"You human?" That person asked, shuffling a slight bit closer.

"Uhm… Yes." I said matter-of-factly.

The boy, dark haired and with his hair combed forward so it gave him the peculiar look of a mushroom, extended his hand.

"Name's Ivan. Nice to meet you. You want to stay in 7-Eleven?" He said, and I nodded.

Excellent. I got an ally now.

Xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got to writing a FanFiction for Left4Dead2. We all need some sort of zombie in our life right? Wait no… NO WE DO NOT.<strong>

**Anyway, thank you for reviewing this. Wait… No… Thank you for reading this.**

**Go and review this already! :D**


End file.
